kita berbeda
by rainles amortha
Summary: malam hari di kota paris yang indah,al yang mabuk berteriak pada torry"kau harus tau kita itu berbeda kau slytherin,aku gryffindor,kau pureblood,aku half blood.dalam segala hal kita berbeda,itu kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama" "aku tau,jadi kita cukup sampai disini"balas torry dan berakhirlah semuanya lalu mereka berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan
1. prolog

**hai ini adalah fic pertamaku,semoga kalian suka**

 **WARNING!abal,gaje,typo dan ooc**

 **DISCLAIMARE JK ROWLING**

 **A/N jika tulisanya miring itu adalah flashback**

* * *

 ** _Torry PoV_  
**

Hai,perkenalkan namaku adalah torriet nott

sekarang aku sedang berada di peron 9 3/4 **  
**

aku sangat gugup,aku akan baru masuk sekolah tahun ini tepatnya tahun pertamaku di hogwarts  
aku cukup penasaran karena itu aku melihat kesekeliling,theodore nott adalah dadku,dia sedang mewanti-wanti kakak laki-lakiku yang bernama lucas,ia sekarang berada di tahun kedua,dan dia adalah seorang ravenclaw

"ingat ini adalah tahun kedua mu,fokuslah pada pelajaran kalau tidak sapu barumu akan dad sita"ucap dad tegas,lucas sangat tergila-gila dengan quidditch karena itu dia jadi tidak fokus belajar aku berpikir apa topi seleksi salah memilihnya di asrama ravenclaw?

"aa..tapi dad,dad tak bisa menyita memerlukanya untuk pertandingan quidditch,aku keeper dad"ucap lucas memohon

"tidak ada alasan apapun ingat kata dad jaga adik mu,jangan sampai dia terluka atau.."ucap dad sekali lagi dengan tegas.

dan selagi dad menceramahi lucas tentang menjaga ku adalah prioritas pertama. aku memandang mom,mom adalah idolaku dia sangat cantik dan dia sangat baik rambut merah gelapnya di turunkan padaku tapi tidak dengan mata abu-abu nya lucas lah yang mendapatkan itu karena mataku hijau botol sama seperti dad.

"ada apa torry?ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu?"ucap mom lembut dia mengelus kepalaku sayang

banyak sebenarnya yang menganggu pikiranku,"mom,bagaimana jika aku masuk hufflepuff?apa mom akan marah ?"

mom menatapku lama,"dimanapun dirimu ditempatkan,itu pasti adalah yang terbaik"

 **TINNNN**

suara kereta berbunyi nyaring,aku melihat kearah jam tanganku ah ternyata sudah jam 11.00

"sudah waktunya,lucas ingat pesan dad torry.."ucap dad pada lucas,lalu dad memanggil ku

dad memelukku,"jangan nakal ya,jadilah anak yang baik dimanapun asrama mu dad dan mom akan tetap menyayangimu"

lalu mom memelukku dan mengatakan hal yang sama,barulah aku dan lucas naik ke atas kereta dan kereta pun mulai berjalan...

* * *

 ** _Al PoV_  
**

Hai namaku albus severus potter,yap betul aku adalah anak harry potter dan ginevra molly potter

saat ini aku berada di kereta hogwarts express dalam perjalanan ke hogwarts,well ini tahun pertamaku di hogwarts.

di kompartement ini sangat ramai diisi dengan semua weasley tidak semuanya aku beritahu yang paling tua adalah victorie weasley yang sekarang berada di tahun terakhirnya dan dia menjabat sebai head girl,disampingnya duduk molly weasley yangs sedang membaca buku molly berada di tahun keenam sekarang dan dia prefek gryffindor,disamping molly ada lucy dan dominique weasley yang sedang berbicara entah apa, mereka berada di tahun ke lima.

di depan vic ada james dan louis yang sedang duduk sedangkan fred bersandar pada kaki mereka jangan ditanya apa yang mereka rencanakan itu takkan jauh dari keonaran mereka di tahun ke dua sekarang,disamping louis ada rose weasley dia sepupu favoriteku dia sedang asik membaca buku history of hogwarts dan barulah disebelahnya aku.

aku menggaruk kepala,kompartement ini sangat berisik,aku ingin menikmati pemandangan tapi aku jadi tak fokus karena suara datang dari arah mana saja .aku berdiri,semua orang tercengang melihatku dan semua langsung terdiam

aku menggaruk kepala ku,"aku akan keluar mencari angin"

okay mereka menatap ku curiga,aku memang tidak ahli dalam hal mengelabui mereka

rose berkata,"okay al,jangan lama-lama ya"

aku mengangguk,dan segera membuka pintu kompartement dan mulai berjalan mecari kompartement yang kosong . beberapa menit aku hampir menyerah karena bahkan tak ada kompartement yang kosong atau sedikit orang semuanya penuh.1 lagi jika tetap banyak aku akan kembali ke kompertement weasley,dan ternyata kompertement itu hanya diisi satu perempuan saja .horee aku dapat kompartementnya

* * *

 _ **ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER,dan semua tentangnya yang mempesona**_

* * *

 _"torry,kau ingin berada di kompartement ku atau kompartement lain?"ucap lucas,sesaat setelah kereta berjalan_

 _aku berpikir,aku tak ingin se-kompartement dengan lucas dan teman-temanya mereka semua itu berisik,"aku akan cari sendiri,bye"_

 _setelah beberapa menit mencari aku menemukan kompartement yang kosong,aku pun masuk dan duduk di dekat jendela_

aku melamun melihat pemandangan diluar,ini terlalu sepi aku butuh teman . namun tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu refleks aku langsung melihat kearah pintu,dan yang kulihat adalah mata hijau cemerlang yang sangat indah dan merasakan ada sengatan listrik tiba-tiba aku dan dia tersentak

"hmm,boleh aku duduk disini?kompartement lain sudah penuh"ucap cowok itu

aku menatapnya lama,dia sepertinya gelisah lalu aku menganggukan ia pun masuk dan duduk di depanku

kenapa ini? jantungku berdebar?apa aku sakit?dan perutku merasa geli kenapa ini?dan kami berdua bertatapan aku merasakan waktu berhenti?

* * *

 _ **TORRIET ALROY NOTT,dan segala tentang dirinya yang indah  
**_

* * *

anak di depanku ini memiliki rambut merah gelap panjang yang tertata agak bergelomabang,hidung mancung,bibir semerah cherry,kulit putih dan jangan lupakan mata itu,mata berwarna hijau gelap yang menghipnotis

aku tersadar"tahun pertama juga?"

dia mengangguk

"oh ya,perkenalkan nama ku albus severus potter, panggil al aku tak suka dipanggil albus. well nama mu siapa?"ucapku padanya

"namaku torriet alroy nott,panggilanya torry"ucap torry dan dia tersenyum . aku hanya bisa bengong mendengar suaranya yang indah dan senyumanya yang menawan,tunggu kenapa aku jadi puitis seperti ini?

"kau mau masuk asrama mana torry?kalau aku ingin masuk gryffindor"aku bertanya

torry tampak berpikir lalu dia berkata,"aku ingin masuk slytherin"

aku terkejut,kenapa aku harus kecewa?

* * *

 _ **Author PoV**_

 _ **6 tahun kemudian...**_

 _ **dikelas transfigurasi tingkat 6, profesor revor(akhir tahun ajaran)  
**_

dua orang anak manusia tampak sangat terkejut mereka harus duduk perempuan menatap si laki-laki dengan sengit sedangkan yang laki-laki menatap si perempuan benci

"proffesor kenapa saya harus duduk dengan potter?"torriet nott meminta penjelasan

"ya profesor,kenapa saya harus duduk dengan nott yang sok cantik ini?"albus potter membalas perkataan torry

"apa kau bilang?bukankah kau yang sok tampan?kau pikir dengan mengacak rambutmu itu kau tampan ha?kau membuatku muak"sembur torry lagi

al mengebrak meja,kesabaranya habis,"kau lebih membuatku muak,dasar gendut"

torry juga mengebrak meja dan dia mendesis di depan wajah al,"dari pada kau sapu lidi,kurus kering .aku tak ingin sebangku denganmu"

setelah berkata itu torry langsung mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pindah,profesor revor memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

sejak kelas 2 mereka selalu bertengkar

guru yang mengajar disini sudah sering mengadu kepada kepala sekolah tentang dua anak itu,berbagai cara sudah dilakukkan tapi tak pernah ada yang berhasil atau percuma

.mereka akan terus bertengkar jika bertemu atau berdekatan,terkadang masalah nya hanya hal sepele,seperti tersenggol atau salah satu menatap yang lain. saat tahun pertama mereka tenang-tenang saja,entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas saat masuk kelas 2 mereka sudah mulai sering bertengkar saat ditanya penyebabnya mereka hanya diam

"tetap di tempat anda miss nott dan bisakah anda duduk?kuharap sehabis pelajaran ini kalian berdua menemui saya di sini"ucap profesor tegas,itu keputusan terakhirnya. kelas dimulai

 ** _ditengah pelajaran..._**

 **seberkas sinar meluncur kearah torry dan al."nott,potter awas!"  
**

 **lalu suara ledakan kecil terdengar dan asap pun memenuhi kelas  
**

 **BOOM!poof**

"uhuuk..uhuuk"suara murid-murid yang terbatuk karena asap yang tebal.

"profesor!"beberapa ada yang memekik

akhirnya asap pun hilang barulah mereka melihat kearah dua orang yang terkena mantra semuanya terkejut melihat rambut torry berubah warna menjadi hitam sedangkan rambut al berubah warna menjadi merah.

namun tiba-tiba tubuh torry limbung dan dia pingsan,al menangkapnya.

profesor revor menghampiri mereka,"ada apa?"

dia melihat keseliling kelas dan berkata,"kelas hari ini saya bubarkan,potter cepat bawa miss nott ke hospital wings"

* * *

 **kependekan ya? ini baru prolog,perjalanan al dan torry masih jauh,masih akan ada konfilk,kejadian dan petualangan lainya**

 **review please^^**


	2. flashback

**WARNING!gaje,typo,ooc**

 **A/N PoV di fict ini ada 2 yaitu torriet nott(OC) dan albus severus potter**

 **DISCLAIMARE JK ROWLING**

* * *

 **KITA BERBEDA**

 **CHAPTER 2 : flashback**

 **Torry**

* * *

aula besar sangat indah,dengan empat meja berisi murid masing-masing asrama itu.

Ada murid gryffindor,hufflepuff,slytherin dan ravenclaw

disekitarku terdengar bisik-bisik tentang anak harry potter yang kedua ada di hogwarts sekarang

Aku memutar bola mataku, ' huh,malahan tadi aku se-kompartement denganya'

Aku melihat ke arah meja ravenclaw,aku bertatapan dengan lucas,ia tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol,aku balas tersenyum.

Sebentar lagi kami akan diseleksi,di depan sudah ada kursi dan topi seleksi Dan topi itu pun bernyanyi,

" _Oh, mungkin menurutmu aku jelek,Tapi jangan menilaiku dari penampilanku. Berani taruhan takkan bisa kau temukan,Topi yang lebih pandai dariku Jubahmu boleh hitam kelam,Topimu licin dan tinggi,Aku mengungguli semua itu Karena di Hogwarts ini aku Topi Seleksi. ,Tak ada apa pun dalam pikiranmu,Yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, Jadi pakailah aku dan kau akan kuberitahu_ , _Asrama mana yang cocok untukmu. Mungkin kau sesuai untuk Gryffindor,Tempat berkumpul mereka yang berhati berani dan jujur,Keberanian, keuletan, dan kepahlawanan mereka Membuat nama Gryffindor mashyur Mungkin juga Hufflepuff-lah tempatmu,Bersama mereka yang adil dan setia,Penghuni Hufflepuff sabar dan loyal,Kerja keras bukan beban bagi mereka Atau siapa tahu di Ravenclaw,Kalau kau cerdas dan mau belajar,Ini tempat para bijak dan cendekia,Ajang berkumpul mereka yang pintar Atau bisa juga di Slytherin,Kau menemukan teman sehati,Orang-orang licik ini menggunakan segala cara_ _Untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi Jadi, segeralah pakai aku! Janganlah takut dan jangan ragu! Dijamin kau akan aman Karena aku Topi Seleksi-mu!"_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan,

"ehem,setelah saya membacakan nama kalian,silahkan duduk dikursi ini dan mengenakan topi seleksi"ucap profesor longbottom ia memegang perkamen yang lumayan panjang

"Alexia,Beca" " **GRYFFINDOR** " meja gryffindor bertepuk tangan " _Amo,_ Jonathan" " **SLYTHERIN** " meja slytherin bertepuk tangan "Bernando,Aquila" " **HUFFLEPUFF** " meja hufflepuff bertepuk tangan "Corner,Jesicca" " **RAWENCLAW** " meja ravenclaw bertepuk tangan

Dan beberapa nama disebutkan,huh kapan giliranku? Scorpius malfoy,saudaraku itu sudah di panggil dan dia masuk slytherin.

"Nott,Torriet" namaku di panggil,oke aku benar-benar takut . di asrama mana aku akan ditempatkan?

Aku pun duduk di kursi itu dan memejamkan mata,topi seleksi di letakan di kepalaku. kemudian aku mendengar ada yang berbicara di kepalaku?

* * *

' _ah,seorang nott,'_

'ya '

' _pintar sangat cocok di ravenclaw,tapi apa ini?loyal terhadap orang yang di sayang,ah bukan ini yang diinginkan hufflepuff. berani dan berjiwa pahlawan,sangat gryffindor ,ambisius, slytherin menginginkan mu juga,jadi dimana ?"_

'aku tak ingin di hufflepuff'

' _tidak,kau tidak cocok di hufflepuff,bagaimana dengan ravenclaw?bukankah kakakmu ada disana?'_

'tidak,aku tidak ingin selalu di awasi oleh lucas'

aku membuka mataku,melihat ke segala arah. sudah berapa lama aku duduk disini?murid-murid lain menatap ku dengan penasaran,aku menatap ke arah lucas,dia menatap ku khawatir.

' _gryffindor,kau akan jadi bintang disana'_

Aku mencari-cari albus di antara anak-anak kelas 1 yang belum di seleksi,dia menatapku bingung.

'apakah aku harus masuk gryffindor?demi anak itu?'

' _potter heh?kau yakin tak ingin di gryffindor?kalau begitu di slytherin"_ **SLYTHERIN"**

* * *

Seketika itu aku terkejut,aku melihat ke arah lucas

aku tau,ralat sangat tau,dia tak ingin aku di asrama slytherin

dan saat nama slytherin disebut dia menatap ku terkejut,kecewa lalu berubah datar ,tidak lucas adalah kakaku tersayang aku takkan mampu jika dia tidak ingin bicara padaku

Aku beralih ke arah albus dia menatap ku datar juga,lalu memalingkan muka

aku masih duduk di kursi itu dengan gemetar

"hei torry silahkan ke meja asrama mu"ucap profesor longbottom,aku menatapnya lalu mengangguk.

melangkah ke meja slytherin dengan sempoyongan,aku duduk di samping scorpius

banyak orang menyalami ku memberi selamat atau hanya sekedar berkenalan.

"selamat torry,kau masuk slytherin,kemana saja kau saat di kereta?aku,alan,diana dan vincent satu kompartement"ucap scorpius,lalu dia memeluku

Aku membalas pelukanya,"ya scorpius, aku sudah mencari kalian tapi tidak ketemu"

Scorpius melepaskan pelukanya,"ah ya,torry perkenalkan ini alicia higgs"

Scorpius menunjuk seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang lurus,matanya bewarna coklat,cantik.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tanganya dan dia tersenyum,"alicia higgs,biasa di panggil lisa."

"torriet not,torry"aku menjabat tanganya dan tidak lupa tersenyum

Kami kembali melihat ke acara seleksi,tinggal sedikit anak yang belum di seleksi,"potter,albus"

Aku menatap seorang anak yang sedang duduk,apa dia akan masuk gryffindor,seperti yang dia inginkan?tapi kenapa aku tidak ingin dia berada di gryffindor?

Albus juga memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaku,aku melihat ke arah orang itu.

"hai nona nott yang terhormat,sepertinya serius sekali?"vincent goyle tersenyum kearahku,lalu menyuruh scorpius bergeser.

Kami berlima aku,scorpius,vincent,diana dan alan zabini adalah sahabat, dari kecil kami sudah berteman,persahabatan kami berlima tidak seperti keluarga darah murni lainya yang besahabat hanya untuk uang atau yang lain,kami bersahabat karena kami merasa cocok

Aku menatap kearah vincent,"hei vincy,kemana saja?"

"aku duduk diujung, itu potter tengah yang dibicarakan murid-murid?kalau dilihat-lihat dia mirip sekali dengan harry potter"vincent beralih menatap ke arah orang yang diseleksi,yang tak lain adalah albus.

Perhatianku teralih kembali lagi kedepan,sudah berapa lama dia disitu?apakah selama itu juga aku tadi?

Scorpius mendengus,"lama sekali dia diseleksi,sama seperti mu torry,ada apa sih kok sampai selama itu?"

Aku tetap menatap ke arah albus,"hanya perbincangan dengan topi seleksi"

Albus membuka matanya,dia menatap kearah ku,datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, kemudian topi seleksi pun menyebutkan " **GRYFFINDOR** "

dan sejak nama gryffindor disebutkan,aku dan albus takkan pernah sama lagi,sayangnya aku tidak pernah tau hal itu.

* * *

Acara seleksi berjalan lancar,sekarang kami semua sedang makan,hmm makananya enak sekali,beberapa orang terlihat sangat terburu-buru makan seperti tidak makan bertahun-tahun.

"benar kata dad,masakan peri rumah hogwarts sangat enak"ucap vincent,makanan di piringnya masih banyak,aku ragu dia dapat menghabiskan itu

"yaampun vincy,kau yakin bisa menghabiskan sebanyak itu?"ucap diana dengan suara yang nyaring

Alan tersenyum kearahku lalu dia berbisik,"torry,lihat ke scorpius,sepertinya dia terpesona dengan lisa"

Aku melihat ke arah scorpy,ya betul apa yang dikatakan alan,lisa sedang makan sedangkan scorpius melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona yang ehem bodoh

 **TING! TING!**

Kepala sekolah berdiri,"selamat datang di hogwarts,semoga kalian betah disini,sebelum kalian pergi ke asrama masing-masing,ada hal yang ingin saya ingatkan yaitu hutan terlarang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh murid-murid,jam malam berlaku dari jam 10 dan barang-barang kalian sudah ada di kamar,selamat malam"

* * *

Prefect slytherin, adrian pucey dan laura flint mengajak kami semua ke ruang rekreasi asrama slytherin yang terletak di bawah tanah,

akhrinya kami sampai di depan tembok batu

"severus snape"ucap laura flint, tembok batu itu pun bergeser,dan kami semua masuk ke ruang rekreasi

"well selamat datang di asrama slytherin. Lambang kita adalah ular, makhluk paling bijaksana. Warna asrama kita adalah hijau emerald dan perak, dan ruang rekreasi kita terletak di balik sebuah pintu rahasia di bawah tanah. Seperti yang kalian lihat, jendelanya memperlihatkan dalam danau Hogwarts. Kami para slytherin sering melihat cumi-cumi raksasa meraung – dan terkadang makhluk yang lebih menarik. Kami suka merasakan bahwa tempat nongkrong kami ini memiliki aura misterius, seperti kapal karam di dalam air." Ucap adrian pucey

"Pertama-tama, hilangkan dulu beberapa mitos. Kalian mungkin mendengar rumor tentang Asrama Slytherin berisi ilmu hitam, dan hanya akan berbicara kepadamu kalau nenek moyangmu seorang penyihir terkenal atau sampah-sampah semacam itu. Dan ya, kami secara tradisional cenderung menerima murid yang datang dari penyihir dengan silsilah yang panjang (darah murni), tapi sekarang, kalian akan menemukan beberapa murid Slytherin yang memiliki setidaknya 1 orang tua muggle.  
Sedikit fakta yang tidak begitu diketahui asrama lain : Merlin adalah Slytherin. Ya! Merlin! Penyihir paling terkenal dalam sejarah! Dia belajar semua yang dia ketahui dari asrama ini!  
Kami adalah asrama yang paling keren dan rusuh di sekolah ini. Kami bermain untuk menang, karena kami peduli kehormatan dan tradisi Slytherin.  
Seperti lambang kami, ular : licin, kuat, dan agak tidak dimengerti.  
Karena kalian tahu apa yang Salazar Slytherin cari pada murid-murid terpilihnya? Bibit-bibit kejayaan. Kalian terpilih di asrama ini karena kalian memiliki potensi untuk menjadi orang yang berjaya dalam arti sebenarnya.  
Kita tidur di 4 ruangan ber-plakat kuno dengan tirai-tirai hijau sutra dan seprainya disulam dengan benang-benang perak. Kalian akan tidur pulas : sangat sejuk, mendengar air danau mendebur kaca jendela di malam hari" jelas laura flint

"dan sekali lagi selamat datang semoga kalian betah,silahkan ke kamar kalian masing-masing"tambah adrian

Well aku sekamar dengan diana dan lisa di kamar aku langsung saja menghempaskan diri di kasur tanpa memperdulikan apapun dan mimpi pun mengambil alih pikiranku

* * *

" _torry tenang apa yang terjadi dengan mu?"lucas berteriak,badanya gemetaran_

 _Aku tidak bisa tenang,tubuhku sakit sekali,oh tidak aku tidak boleh berteriak kalau tidak aku akan berubah,tapi ini sakit sekali_

" _AAAA"_

" _torry jangan berteriak, jangan berubah"lucas sudah mulai terisak_

 _Aku berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda,sayap hitam mengepak di punggungku,piama yang kukenakan tadi sudah berganti menjadi gaun hitam dan rambut merahku berubah menjadi ungu gelap_

 _Aku berjalan dengan angkuh kearah daniel yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya,aku tertawa adiku yang sangat malang,akan pergi malam ini juga,hahaha._

" _tidakkk,torry sadar lah"hanya teriakan lucas yang terdengar sangat memilukan_

Aku terbangun,nafasku masih berembus tidak beraturan dan jantungku berdebar sangat cepat,kenangan itu lagi,3 tahun sudah terlewat tapi kejadian itu masih sangat jelas ku ingat seolah-olah baru berapa menit yang lalu terjadi.

ya aku dan lucas punya seorang adik,namanya daniel,ia meninggal 3 tahun lalu tepatnya tanggal 13 oktober,di tangan kakaknya sendiri,yaitu aku

aku menunduk,tangisku pecah,aku sangat menyesal,harusnya waktu itu aku tidak berteriak,harusnya waktu itu aku tidak terbangun dan jalan-jalan bersama lucas dan daniel,harusnya aku tau kalau malam itu adalah bulan purnama dan seharusnya aku bisa menahan rasa sakitnya

hanya aku dan lucas yang tahu apa penyebab daniel mati,mom dan dad tidak akan pernah tau,aku sangat ingat,paginya kami bertiga di temukan di ruang tamu nott manor dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

lucas dengan baju bersimbah darah dan beberapa memar di tubuh,aku dengan baju koyak dan luka yang terus saja mengeluarkan darah dan adikku yang terkapar tak bernyawa

aku dan lucas dilarikan ke St Mungo's keadaan kami sangat kritis,auror berdatangan ke manor menyelidiki kejadian itu, banyak media yang memberitakan tentang ini dan semua orang bertanya-tanya siapa pelakunya?

Tangisku berhenti,aku melihat ke arah jam yang terpasang di nakas lisa,tertera disitu jam 03.00

jadi dari tadi malam aku tidak berganti baju?oh ya aku ingat,aku langsung tertidur karena capek,aku turun,dari ranjang lalu melangkah ke arah cermin,dicermin itu berdiri seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut merah acak-acakan dan mata hijau yang sembab,mengerikan

dan...aku belum menulis surat untuk mom dan dad,banyak sekali yang aku lupakan?oke pertama-tama bereskan semua barangku dan setelah itu berganti baju,okay lets go

* * *

 _10 september, tahun pertama_

Koridor ini sangat ramai,banyak murid yang berlalu-lalang,tentu saja sebentar lagi jam pertama akan dimulai.

Aku dan alan berdesakan dengan murid lain,kami hampir terlambat ke pelajaran mantra,salahkan peeves yang mencari masalah di depan aula besar tadi.

"yaampun alan,kita hampir terlambat,point slytherin akan di potong." Aku berteriak sambil terus berlari

Alan mendengus,lalu dia berhenti,"torry tenang,kita belum terlalu terlambat"

Aku berhenti,melihat kebelakang,"aku tau,tapi kelas mantra masih jauh dari sini"

Beberapa anak lewat di samping kami,terburu-buru tentu, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang menyenggol bahu ku dengan keras,aku terjatuh.

Alan membantuku berdiri,aku melihat ke arah si pelaku dan ternyata dia adalah rose weasley bersama dengan albus potter.

"hei weasley,namamu weasley kan?minta maaf ke torry."ucap alan tenang,terlalu tenang dan datar

Ini alan yang berbeda,jika alan bersama kami dia adalah anak yang ceria,beda jika dia dengan orang lain kami seperti tak mengenalinya,dia menggunakan muka datar dan nada tenang, dan tak bisa di tebak sama sekali

Albus menarik tangan rose weasley,"ayo rose kita harus ke kelas mantra"

"berhenti potter,apa kau tidak tau kalau saudara mu itu harus meminta maaf?"kata alan

Aku menelan ludah,aku tau alan takkan berhenti sebelum weasley meminta maaf padaku,aku menatap albus lalu ke alan,aku merasakan atmosfer yang tidak enak,aku harus melakukkan sesuatu,atau tidak...

"begitukah? Nott bahkan tidak terluka sama sekali"tantang albus

"alan..."aku berusaha membujuk alan agar berhenti,tapi di potong-

Alan memasukkan tanganya pada saku jubah"apa orang tua kalian tidak mengajarkan tata krama yang baik,potter,weasley?"

"aku tidak ingin minta maaf zabini,aku tak segaja melakukkanya,lagian kenapa kalian berhenti di tengah jalan ha?ayo al,kita akan terlambat jika masih disini"sembur rose weasley,lalu mereka pun pergi.

* * *

 _1 oktober,tahun kedua_

hubunganku dengan albus potter benar-benar tidak baik,dia sangat berbeda sekali,saat kelas satu entah kenapa potter dan weasley selalu mencari masalah denganku,sialan mereka...

aku sedang makan,hari ini tepat 4 tahun adiku meninggal...dan

tiba-tiba lucas datang dan berkata dengan dingin,"torry,mom dan dad menunggu kita di kantor kepala sekolah"

semenjak hari aku diseleksi,lucas jadi berbeda lebih dingin,selama perjalanan ke kantor kepala sekolah aku hanya menunduk kami tidak ada berbicara sama sekali

Sesampainya di kantor kepala sekolah,disitu sudah ada mom dan dad,mereka memakai baju berwarna hitam. aku dan lucas akan izin sebentar dari hogwarts untuk melayat makam daniel.

"ayo torry,lucas kita pergi"ucap mom,jujur aku benci setiap hari ini,mom dan dad akan berubah sangat dingin aku tau mereka sangat sedih,pasti.

Kami berjalan sampai gerbang hogwarts,barulah disana kami ber-apparate ke bukit ourk. sensai apparate aku rasakan,dan sampailah,disana ada satu makam,aku mendekat duluan,langsung saja aku terduduk di depan makam adiku,menyesal itu yang aku tangisi.

Dengan tongkatnya dad membersihkan makam daniel,sedangkan mom menyihir satu buket bunga,sedangkan lucas,ia berlutut di sampingku tanpa aku sadari dia juga menangis

Aku mengenggam tangan lucas lalu berbisik,"thanks lucas,untuk selalu menjaga ku dan merahasiakan keabnormalan ku"

Lucas hanya diam dia menarikku berdiri dan memelukku,"aku memaafkanmu torry,tapi menjauhlah dari potter bersaudara"

Aku mengangguk,aku akan melakukkan itu lucas tanpa kau suruh sekalipun...

* * *

 _29 maret,tahun ketiga_

Hari ini pertandingan quidditch melawan gryffindor,aku yang seeker tentu saja banyak mendapat tekanan,semua berharap padaku,aku baru masuk tim saat kelas tiga ini karena seeker sebelumnya baru saja mengundurkan diri karena ingin fokus pada NEWT

Alan yang menjadi chaser duduk tenang di sampingku,ia sedang memakan sarapanya,sedangkan scorpius yang menjadi keeper sedang melamun,vincent,lisa dan diana akan menonton,kami nanti,oh perutku mual sekali

"teman-teman aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu"aku berdiri lalu pergi..

Sebenanrnya aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran,aku pergi ke toilet myrtle merana,tapi saat aku masuk sudah ada orang disana dia sedang berbicara pada hantu itu.

"potter?kencan dengan hantu sekarang?setelah semua gadis kau kencani?"aku berkata menantang

Ya dia adalah albus potter,apa yang kukatakan tadi itu benar,mantan anak itu sangat banyak

potter menatapku tajam,"well bukan urusanmu nott,kudengar kau seeker slytherin?"

Aku tertawa,"ya potter,takut menghadapiku?sudah meminum ramuan keberuntunganmu?"

"sejujurnya aku tidak akan selicik kalian para slytherin,sejak kapan kau yang darah murni dan nona terhormat nott mau melakukkan olahraga ini?"ucap potter menatapku jijik

Aku mendengus lalu menyeringai,"aku capek meladeni mu potter,kita tidak sederajat"

Catat hanya albus potter yang bisa membuat emosi ku tak terkontrol,aku harus jauh-jauh dari dia...

* * *

 _21 may,tahun keempat_

Herbologi bersama gryffindor adalah favorite anak slytherin,apalagi jika di rumah kaca,anak-anak slytherin akan melemparkan apa saja ke anak gryffindor

Profesor longbottom sedang menjelaskan tentang gillyweed,aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan profesor itu,pikiranku melayang ke hari-hari sebelumnya dimana aku selalu terkena masalah dengan albus potter hanya karena bertengkar dan berakhir dengan di panggilnya orang tua kami

"kita akan membentuk kelompok,dua orang satu kelompok,kalian akan mencari gillyweed lalu kita akan mempraktekanya dengan berenang dan melihat efeknya,ayo kita cari kelompoknya-"ucap profesor longbottom

Anak-anak bersorak senang,aku mendengus,satu orang dua kelompok?jadi ceritanya kami akan berenang?dimana coba?danau hitam?

"berenang?dimana?"lisa bertanya pada scorpius

Scorpius mengangkat bahunya dan berkata dengan lantang ,"ntahlah,aku tak pandai berenang"

Beberapa cewek mengikik mendengar ucapan scorpius yang lumayan keras itu,memalukan sekali anak itu, dia bukan saudara ku oke?

"-tenang anak-anak, yang baru diucapkan mr malfoy, itu benar,mungkin dari kalian ada yang sudah pandai berenang, ada juga yang belum,silahkan acungkan tangan kalian yang sudah pandai berenang"sambung profesor longbottom

Sekitar setengah kelas mengacungkan tanganya,tapi kebanyakan dari gryffindor,aku melihat ke arah albus potter well tebak,dia ternyata bisa berenang, disampingnya rose weasley juga mengangkat tanganya

"alan kau bisa berenang?"ucap vincent bingung,dijawab dengan anggukan oleh alan.

Alan bisa berenang?sejak kapan,dimana dia belajar? kalau tebakkan ku benar gryffindor akan bersama slytherin dalam satu kelom-

"silahkan turunkan,hmm lebih banyak dari gryffindor,jadi slytherin dan gryffindor akan berada dalam satu kelompok."

kubilang bukan?dan sekarang terdengar keluhan semua anak-anak,kira-kira aku akan sekelompok dengan siapa ya?

Profesor longbottom berdehem,"setelah nama kalian disebut,silahkan berkumpul dengan patner kalian di depan rumah profesor hagrid,saya akan membagikan kelompok kalian,mr malfoy , kau bisa bersama dengan ms weasley,lalu mr longbottom,bisa bersama ms zabini ..hmm"

"mr goyle dengan ms wood "

Dari kami berenam tinggal aku,alan dan menatap lisa dia juga menatap dengan siapa aku?

"mr dutchess bersama ms higgs "

Aku menelan ludah ku..tinggal aku dan alan

"mr. _amo_ dengan ms alexia "

Jantungku berdegup..

"mr zabini hmm ms finiggan "

Oh tidak alan pergi..

" mr potter ah,tentu saja ms nott"

Mimpi buruk pun datang...

* * *

 _27 may,tahun ke lima_

Gryffindor menang, tadi pertandingan quidditch antara gryffindor dan slytherin , sebenarnya ini tanding ulang karena sebelumnya skor kami imbang. lagi-lagi aku harus berebut snitch dengan potter,dan lihat dia, mendapatkanya , pasti gryffindor sedang merayakan kemenanganya

Aku keluar dari asrama,suntuk itu yang aku rasakan, berjalan tak tentu arah,menyusuri koridor , dan aku baru sadar kalau aku sedang berada di menara astronomi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku ke dinding dan menciumku,aku memberontak tapi orang itu terlalu kuat,ini ciuman pertamaku,silahkan tertawa tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah melakukkanya. aku takut,samar-sama aku mencium bau fire wiskey dan musk

Aku mendorong orang itu dan terkejut,ternyata dia adalah..albus potter

Air mataku mengalir,"puas kau potter?apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan ha?"

"pergi...pergi nott!"potter berteriak padaku

Aku mundur,membuka pintu menara astronomi lalu berlari,sampai aku tak sanggup lagi akhirnya aku terduduk di tengah jalan menangisi keadaan,kenapa takdir terlalu jahat padaku?mempermainkan aku seperti boneka.

* * *

 _5 april,tahun ke enam_

Bisakah guru-guru berhenti membuat aku dan potter berbaikkan?itu tidak akan pernah terjadi,lihat saja sekarang di pelajaran transfigurasi,pelajaran profesor revor aku di patner kan dengan potter.

Aku menatapnya dengan sengit,sedangkan dia membalas ku dengan tatapan benci.

"profesor kenapa saya harus duduk dengan potter?"aku berkata,ini harus diberi penjelasan

Tapi sebelum prof revor,menjawab potter berkata,"ya profesor kenapa saya harus duduk dengan nott yang sok cantik?"

Okee potter kau pikir kau tampan ha?tebar pesona kepada gadis-gadis genit itu?cih

"apa kau bilang?bukankah kau yang sok tampan?kau pikir dengan mengacak rambutmu itu kau tampan ha?kau membuatku muak"sembur ku

Potter mengebrak meja,"kau lebih membuatku muak dasar gendut"

APA?dia mengataiku gendut?aku tidak gendut !

Aku sengaja balas mengebrak meja dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya lalu mendesis,"dari pada kau,sapu lidi kurus kering,aku tidak ingin sebangku denganmu"

Aku benar-benar muak,harusnya aku ingat jika anak ini bisa membuat emosi ku lepas kendali,aku mengambil tasku dan bersiap pergi,tetapi-

"tetap di tempatmu ms nott,bisakah anda duduk?saya harap kalian berdua menemui saya sehabis pelajaran ini"ucap profesor revor tegas

Aku duduk kembali,lagi-lagi detensi aku yakin ini dan sekali lagi aku benci kau potter

* * *

Pelajaran hari ini kami disuruh mengubah warna bulu di depan kami,tiba-tiba aku mendengar murid lain berteriak

" **nott,potter awas!"** apa katanya tadi? Aku berbalik dan melihat seberkas mantra datang ke arahku dan potter lalu mantra itu menghantamku dan potter yang membeku,mantra ini mengenai kami bunyi ledakan terdengar dan asap pun mengepul,mantra itu tepat menghantam dadaku dan membuat aku agak sempoyongan.

"uhukk..uhuk"aku mendengar beberapa murid terbatuk-batuk karena asap yang tebal

"profesor..profesor"dan aku juga mendengar ada yang berteriak, siapa?

Aku tak bisa bergerak,seperti terkena mantra ikat tubuh sempurna,asap pun hilang dan barulah badanku bisa di gerakkan.

pandanganku menggelap dan aku limbung tapi ada seseorang yang menangkapku,dekapanya hangat dan lagi-lagi aku mencium bau musk siapa dia?

* * *

 **Finish yee,oh ya ini torry PoV ya besok dijelaskan lagi di al PoV**


End file.
